Reborn Laura
Reborn Laura is an antagonist in the survival-horror game, The Evil Within, briefly appear as a minor antagonist in The Evil Within 2 and one of the most recurring monsters (along with The Keeper). Bullets are useless and Sebastian can only defeat her using fire or Agony Bolts. History Past After the accident that resulted in his sister's death, Ruvik has sought to reclaim Laura. However out of his vengefulness and her tragic demise, the Reborn Laura was created, a horrifically distorted version of her who hunts Sebastian throughout STEM. She cannot communicate other than monstrous screeching and screaming, presumably because that was Ruvik's last memory of her before her traumatic death. The Reborn Laura is immune to all bullets and fire is the best method of doing any damage is to use fire (reminiscent of the fire that killed the real Laura). Above all, it's best to keep your distance and run away whenever she appears - attaching her will cause her to teleport towards the player at a faster distance and if she catches you it will be a one-hit kill. Her method of killing Sebastian is crushing his head with her bare hands and seemingly drinking his blood. ''The Evil Within'' While making his way through a hospital, the Reborn Laura erupts from a corpse and begins chasing Sebastian. Though it's possible to kill her it requires placing several Explosive Bolts and several others to finish her. If the player decides to run away, a Haunted will distract her long enough for Sebastian to escape. Sebastian makes his way to an incinerator ridden with corpses. The Reborn Laura appears yet again and the player has no choice but to use fire to kill her, either by striking matches on the corpses she appears from, using an Incendiary Bolt or trapping her inside the incinerator, keep this up and she will eventually be defeated. The player encounters her a final time. The Reborn Laura comes at Sebastian but if he successfully redirects a fire main and burn corpses as she teleports from them, he can damage her. Depending if the player decides to run away from her or attack her head-on a cutscene will ensue where she strangles Sebastian in an elevator which severs her arms as the elevator goes down or if the player has already defeated her, this won't occur. ''The Evil Within 2'' Laura briefly returns in The Evil Within 2. If Sebastian triggers the memory in a house on the north end of Cedar Street in the Residential Area, Sebastian will be transported to Beacon, where he will enter a room and see an image of himself, dressed as he was during the Beacon incident, slumped over in a chair in a pool of blood. Reaching out to inspect his own body, Laura's clawed hands will reach out from the blood and drag him into said pool. He will then wake up in the house the memory started in. The words "NEVER FORGET" as well as the Beacon symbol will be burned into the wall. During the boss fight with Theodore Wallace, who uses Sebastian's memories of STEM to torment him. After Sebastian's defeat of The Sadist and The Keeper, Laura emerges from the latter's fallen head safe as the setting changes to a room similar to the incinerator room where she was fought in the last game. Sebastian avoids Laura long enough to turn two valves and use a lever to ignite an overhead incinerator in the center of the room, defeating his memory of Laura and erasing her influences over him forever. Trivia *The Reborn Laura is one of the four antagonists in The Evil Within that is a one-hit kill enemy along with Ruvik, Shade and Shigyo Category:Demon Category:Revived Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Female Category:Pawns Category:Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Creation Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Undead Category:Mute Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:The Evil Within Villains